ONE HEART
by Holly Motto
Summary: Daisuke ha sido violado por Satoshi y eso provocara en el una gran depresión, pero Dark regresara a ayudarlo lo lograra?... [Dark x Daisuke][Oneshot]


**"ONE HEART"**

**CAPITULO: "HACER LA DIFERENCIA"**

_Un corazón, puede hacer la diferencia…. una alegría, puede cambiar todo… Una carretera, puedes reducir toda la distancia y ser una esperanza, en todo el mundo…_

_De veras hacer aquel sacrificio, afrontar la adversidad, no huir ni ocultarte, debes ir a luchar. Dentro de ti esta el poder, hay una batalla que ganar. _

_Cada victoria tiene un comienzo. El camino en que se inicia siempre comenzara con el poder de un corazón…_

_Te darás cuenta de que solo un corazón es todo lo que se necesita, un sueño que todos podamos compartir, un sueño en el que todos creen…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había dado una noche muy lluviosa cuando recibió la llamada de su amigo, el había estado muy extraño en los meses, parecía no ser el mismo Satoshi que recordaba, aquel chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, luego de que su otro mitad de marchara, le preocupaba por eso no dudo en ir a la cita que el había pactado, y a pesar de la lluvia el decidió ir, su madre había insistido en que se quedara, pero a sus 18 años el podía cuidarse solo, o al menos eso era lo que creía…

Un paraguas negro lo ayudaba a no mojarse, junto con una gabardina que lo mantenía tibio ante el frió de la noche, acompañado con el viento de lluvia, la mansión del muchacho quedaba un poco alejada de su casa, ningún trasporte publico lo dejaba tan cerca, tenia que caminar varias cuadras para llegar, pero no le importaba, seguía su paso estaba decido a averiguar esa noche, el cambio que el peliceleste había tenido y averiguar las razones del mismo.

Por fin su camino largo había tenido fin, paro frente al portón de la mansión aquel que había visitado muchas veces años atrás pero desde hace 3 años que Dark y Krad tuvieran aquella batalla que los había sellado para siempre, el y Satoshi se habían vuelto muy unidos pero hacia un poco mas de un año que las cosas no eran igual y se habían alejado y el no había hecho nada para remediarlo se sentía culpable por eso aquella noche que recibió su llamado, estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido y rescatar su amistad…

Observo un poco el lugar, aquel estaba a oscuras, parecía algo tétrico, aunque al ver la única luz que venia de la habitación del muchacho supo que lo esperaba, quizás las demás estaba a oscuras para no perturbar ellos sirvientes del chico, apretó el botón del identificador para hacerle saber al peliceleste que había llegado…

- Niwa?

- Satoshi-kun soy yo…-le dijo el muchacho por el parlante de identificación

- Que bueno que bienes, pasa…

Todo en la casa de Satoshi era automático estaba acostumbrado aquella tecnología…entro sin miedo al llegar a la entrada principal cerro su paraguas iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, no le extraño siempre era costumbre de Satoshi dejarle abierta la puerta cuando el sabia que llegaría…

- Satoshi-kun?...-se quito su chaqueta mojada y la puso en un perchero junto con su paraguas mientras llamaba al chico, todo en la casa parecía diferente desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, tenia un ambiente de misticismo y lo hacia ver mas tétrico…

- Sube estoy arriba…-le dijo el chico desde su habitación, haciéndose resonar su voz por el eco de aquella enorme mansión…

- _Hai_…-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con sigilo no quería perturbar a los que dormían, suponiendo que en la casa estaría los sirvientes del chico, sin saber que las únicas personas que habían ese día en la casa eran solamente ellos dos…-Satoshi-kun?...-toco la puerta de la habitación y el peliceleste la abrió, la luz que había dentro era muy tenue apenas si se podía ver el rostro de Satoshi…-Satoshi-kun que pasa? Por que tanto misterio?...-el había tomado aquella actitud del lado humorístico y pensaba que Satoshi solo estaba jugando con el, como una vez en noche de brujas que le dio un gran susto solo para hacerlo reír y que olvidara su tristeza por la desaparición de Dark…

- Por nada en especial…-la voz de Satoshi había cambiado mucho y a sus 19 años hablaba como todo un joven y ya no como un adolescente

- Jejeje creo que esta noche, con poca luz y lloviendo seria grandiosa para un 31 de octubre no te parece?...-le dijo en broma mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama del muchacho

- _Hai_…-Satoshi no le quitaba la vista al pelirrojo y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los rojizos del muchacho, que por su edad había dado un gran estirón y ahora ya había alcanzado el porte que Dark tenia cuando compartía su cuerpo…- Que querías decirme?...-dejando las bromas a un lado se concentro en el punto…-me dejaste preocupado…

En la llamado que le había hecho Satoshi le dijo al pelirrojo que tenia que decirle algo importante, era de vida o muerte, eso había hecho que llegara lo mas rápido que podía a visitarlo, lo dejo muy preocupado ya que llego a pensar que por el cambio que el peliceleste estaba sufriendo el podría ser capaz de quitarse la vida, ya que en el pasado luego de que Krad se fue las pesadillas habían sido tan grabes que el chico en incontables ocasiones, había partido sus venas en dos para buscar la muerte, cosa que el pelirrojo siempre había evitado, pensaba que esas situaciones se volverían a repetir…

- Veras estuve pensando…-el peliceleste se acerco a el y se acuclillo tomando una mano de Daisuke…el no lo vio mal…

- ¿Qué cosa?...-le dijo preocupado

- Algo que siempre tuve miedo de decirte…-la mano de Satoshi acariciaba con suavidad la de Daisuke, esa reacción se le hizo extraña y aparto su mano rápidamente, levantándose de su lugar…

- ¿Qué pasa Satoshi-kun? Que es lo que ha pasado en este año que haz cambiado tanto?...

- Vamos Niwa…-aunque el peliceleste no permitiría que se le escapara, acorraló al chico contra la pared y puso una de sus manos a un lado para evitar que el le siguiera huyendo…-no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta?...-le dijo mientras sonreía y acercaba su rostro al de Daisuke

- _Ie_ no se de lo que hablas…-el chico ponía sus manos a un lado desviando su rostro a un lado no le gustaba tener al chico tan cerca…

- Cuando me dijiste que amabas a Dark, fue el día mas terrible de mi vida no te imaginas cuantas noches llore, pensando en que no era lo suficientemente bueno, como para que yo mereciera ese amor que le tenias a alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo…

- _Nani_? De que estas hablando?...-el pelirrojo se sonrojo al escuchar mencionar al ángel de alas negras…

- No te haz dado cuenta? Y aun así te dices llamar mi mejor amigo?...-el peliceleste tomo el mentón del chico para que lo viera a los ojos…

- _Nani_? Satoshi-kun que te esta pasando?...

- Lo que me pasa es que tengo el corazón roto, por no ser correspondido…-el rostro del chico de lentes se acercaba aun más al de Daisuke, tanto que el pelirrojo podía percibir el aliento del chico al hablar…

- Me tienes preocupado…-el sonrojo de Daisuke cubría todo su rostro, no le agradaba la forma en que le hablaba su amigo, ni la forma en que lo tenia sostenido

- Lo que me pasa es que…_Ai Shiteru_ Daisuke…

- Yo…-ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que un beso del peliceleste inundo su boca, abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dieron, mientras el otro muchacho tenia sus esferas cerradas sintiendo con todo su corazón aquel beso…- _IE_ ALEJATE!...-le dijo empujándolo de una sola vez, logrando hacer que Satoshi casi perdiera el equilibrio…-QUE TE PASA?...-le pregunto intrigado por lo que acaba de escuchar y de hacer, pensaba que quizás había confundido todo y el chico simplemente quería jugarle una broma…pero no era así…

- Lo que escuchaste Niwa, te amo, te ame desde el día en que te conocí, esa mirada llena de inocencia, esa torpeza tuya, esas veces en que me consolaste, las palabras que dices, lo que haces, todo de ti me volvió loco desde que te conocí, no sabes lo terrible que fue el día en que me dijiste que no podías amar a Harada-san por que en realidad amabas a Dark, ese fue el día en que todo se desmorono para mi, mis esperanzas mis sueños…

Ahora lo entendía ese día había sido exactamente hace un año, tiempo que Satoshi cambio, y se volvió mucho mas frió y reservado, ahora entendía el había sido el culpable de esa cambio, poro no podía hacer nada con los sentimientos del chico, el amaba a Dark y lo amaría siempre estando el ladrón o no en ese mundo el lo seguía amando, no podía corresponderle a Satoshi, el lo quería mucho, pero no de la forma en que el detective quería…

- _Gomen nasai_ Satoshi-kun yo he sido el que ha provocado esta separación entre nosotros, logrando que tu te encierres en ti mismo pero no puedo corresponderte, ya lo sabes amo a Dark y no puedo amarte a ti, te quiero pero no como tu a mi lo siento…-el pelirrojo bajo la mirada, apenado por no poder hacer feliz a su amigo, aunque a Satoshi no pareció importarle, ya que el conocía muy bien al pelirrojo ya se esperaba esa respuesta…

- Eso ya lo se…-la mirada que tenia Satoshi era diferente a cualquiera que el hubiera visto antes, estaba llena de lujuria y maldad, logrando hacer que Daisuke sintiera miedo…

- Satoshi-kun es mejor que me vaya, creo que mi presencia te perjudica…-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta he intentaba abrirla…-_nani_?...-pero esta estaba cerrada con llave…

- Lo sabes Niwa, todo en esta casa es automático y no saldrás de aquí…-una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del chico…

- Déjame salir, quiero irme Satoshi-kun!...-le dijo mientras aun intentaba abrir la puerta, y usar su aun presente don de ladrón para intentar abrirla, pero nada parecía funcionar…-Satoshi-kun _onegai_ por dios déjame salir…-le dijo mientras miraba al peliceleste el cual ya estaba cerca de el, logrando acorralarlo otra vez contra la pared…

- Que no lo entiendes Niwa?, no saldrás de aquí…-le dijo mientras tomaba las manos del chico con fuerza…

- Me haces daño…-le dijo el chico al sentir la presión en sus muñecas, desde cuando el peliceleste se había vuelto tan fuerte?…

- Me encantas cuando suplicas…

Lo tomo otra vez de las manos con tanta fuerza, que las muñecas de Daisuke se pusieron rojas por la presión, lo guió a la amplia cama, mientras le colocaba unas esposas en sus manos para luego ponerlas en los barrotes de la cama, jalo sus manos queriéndose zafar pero lo único que consiguió fue lesionarse mas, haciendo que el metal traspasara la piel haciéndolo sangrar…

- No sabes las muchas noches que soñé tenerte así…-paso su lengua entre sus labios saboreando al muchacho…

- Satoshi-kun _onegai_ suéltame…-en el rostro de Daisuke comenzaba a cubrirse de una estela de terror ya que no podía zafarse estaba indefenso a merced de lo que el peliceleste quisiera hacerle…

- Serás mió Niwa…-se subió sobre el mientras comenzaba a besarlo de forma suave al principio, pero luego incrementando la pasión del beso, Daisuke quería evitarlo, no deseaba que pasara pero no podía Satoshi era mas fuerte, logrando dominarlo, lo obligo abrir sus boca lo suficiente como para saborear su néctar y tocar su lengua con la suya…

Daisuke comenzó a llorar mientras que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, esperando que aquello solo fuera una pesadilla, pero no pasaba nada abría sus ojos y veía otra vez a Satoshi, su amigo besándolo con tanta lujuria sin poder evitarlo…

- Por dios eres tal y como imagine…-le dijo mientras estaba sobre el, saboreando el néctar de Daisuke presente en sus labios…-delicioso… este que es solo el comienzo…

De un solo moviendo, le jalo la camisa haciendo que los botones cedieran y esta se abriera, logrando apreciar la blanca piel, en el pecho del pelirrojo crecían unos cuantos bellos rojizos producto de la entrada a la madurez camino a convertirse en todo un hombre…

- Satoshi-kun detente _onegai_!! DETENTE…-le dijo mientras lloraba haciendo que eso excitara mas al peliceleste…se acerco al pelirrojo y comenzó a besarle el cuello, con tanta presión que la piel quedaba roja en cada sesión de besos, bajo lentamente por su pecho, sintiendo en su rostro aquellos suaves bellos, para luego llegar a su objetivo las tetillas rosadas y redondas del muchacho, como una fruta madura…-haaa Satoshi-kun, no sigas…-no podía evitar sentir placer, mientras el muchacho saboreaba aquel manjar, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y su mente deseaba que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no quería que se detuviera…

- Lo disfrutas Daisuke, me alegro ya que esto apenas comienza…-a pesar de las lagrimas en el rostro del pelirrojo, una mueca de placer cubría también sus ojos…

Fue desabotono el cinturón del pantalón del chico despacio sintiendo en cada rose como el miembro de Daisuke se iba levantando, el placer se estaba incrementando en su cuerpo su miembro era muestra de ello…

- Tranquilo pronto calmare tu sed…-le dijo Satoshi al quitar los pantalones junto con los bóxer y llegar al miembro del muchacho…

- No Satoshi-kun, no…-le dijo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba…

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, déjamelo a mí…

-_IE_!!!!!!...-grito al sentir como el peliceleste tomaba su miembro entre su boca y comenzaba a succionarlo de forma suave al principio, pero luego con mucha mas presión…-Por que esta pasando esto por que?...-se preguntaba Daisuke en su mente, no quería que pasara, no quería sentir lo que sentía, no quería que su cuerpo reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo, sus emociones, lo estaban traicionando…-ayúdenme, ayúdenme…-solo eso podía decir levemente entre gemidos y jadeos…

- Niwa, eres delicioso…-un liquido extraño rodaba por la boca de Satoshi acaso eso había provenido de su cuerpo, el peliceleste lo saboreo con la misma expresión de lujuria de antes, comenzó a llorar, estaba desesperado si la situación seguía como hasta el momento, Satoshi le robaría lo que guardaba para el día que Dark regresara…-por que lloras? Acaso no te gusta?...o es de placer por que lloras?, tranquilo Niwa pronto llegaremos a la parte que deseas pero disfruta mientras eso pasa…-El seguía llorando mientras que en su mente seguía implorando por ayuda…

Mientras Satoshi continuaba con lo suyo, se volvió muy brusco en la broma de tocar besar a Daisuke, en cada sesión de besos o caricias dejaba una marca, era como si el peliceleste estuviera marcando su territorio advirtiendo a cualquiera que quisiera tenerlo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas…

Daisuke permanecía con sus ojos cerrados a pesar del dolor que sufría su cuerpo y su corazón, no quería ver lo que pasaba, no lo deseaba lo único que quería era que terminara que acara de una vez, y así lograr despertar de esa pesadilla…en medio de su inconciencia y la falta de fuerzas, sintió algo extraño invadir su boca, abrió sus ojos de pronto mirando como su amigo le sonreía mientras tenia el miembro de el en su boca…

- Hazlo Daisuke, Hazlo…-sollozo aun mas fuerte no deseaba hacerlo…-QUE LO HAGAS TE DIGO…-le dejo caer una cachetada en medio del éxtasis Satoshi se había vuelto violento, el cuerpo del chico templo sabia que tenia que hacer lo que le pedía si deseaba no sufrir…y lo hizo…comenzó a succionar de forma tímida y lenta, mientras que en cada succión sentía como si se quebraba su corazón lenta y dolorosamente…-sigue así…-aunque aquella timidez y temor Satoshi parecía disfrutarlo…

- Sálvenme _Okaasan _(Madre),_Ojiisaan_ (Abuelo), _onegai_ ayúdenme…-en medio de su suplica pudo sentir como un liquido viscoso salía del miembro de Satoshi y se esparcía por su boca, sintió asco intento regresarlo, pero el peliceleste se lo evito, lo agarro fuertemente de sus cabellos haciéndolo tragar aquel liquido, sintió su alma perder en aquel instante, por que Satoshi, su amigo, se estaba comportando de aquella forma cruel, no se parecía al chico amable que había conocido…

- Ahora viene lo que haz estado esperando…-sonrió con malicia Daisuke estaba tan fuera de la realidad, por la debilidad y los golpes que no sabia a que se refería…

El peliceleste tomo las piernas del chico abriéndolas lo suficiente para ponerse frente a el apuntando con su miembro el objetivo (la entrada del muchacho), Daisuke solo sintió sus piernas elevarse pero no sabia por que de aquella sensación, en su mente rogaba por que aquello acaba, sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo mientras que el dolor en su corazón crecía aun mas…

- Sálvenme, alguien ayúdenme…-pensó otra vez mientras que Satoshi se ponía en posición y sabia que aquello iba hacer en extremo placentero, invadir una entrada virgen iba hacer lo mejor sin previa preparación introdujo su miembro…- HAAAAG!!!...-fue muy doloroso para Daisuke, sintió como si su interior se rasgara lentamente, mientras el miembro de Satoshi se abría paso…-HAAAG YA NO MAS…-le imploraba pero el peliceleste parecía no escuchar…-BASTA!...-el seguía abriéndose paso, y en cada moviendo rascaba la entrada haciéndola estirarse a la fuerza, probándole gran dolor al muchacho…

- Listo?...koi no llores mas, ya veras que lo disfrutaras…-tomo de los cabellos al chico mientras que pasaba su lengua en su rostro probando sus lagrimas…

- Alguien ayúdenme…-seguía implorando Daisuke en su mente, Satoshi había entrado lo suficiente en el, ya no le causaba mas dolor…-Alguien…-pero aun así su interior se sentía quemar…

- El placer ha llegado…

- IE!...-Aunque cuando comenzó a investir el dolor se hizo en extremo fuerte tanto, que sentía que su cuerpo se desprendía lentamente…-AYUDAME…DARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento se escucho en medio de aquel acto, el grito fue tan lastimero y melancólico, había cruzado el lumbral, aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad y penas que se había confinado, llegado hasta los oídos del ladrón fantasma…

- Dai…su…ke…-dijo en un susurro mientras sus esferas violeta miraban el sitio que desde que llego no habían visto…-donde…estas?...-dijo al no ver nada mas que oscuridad…-este es el infierno?...-pregunto en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a caminar, en cada paso escuchaba lamentos, sollozos y gritos apagados tan lastimeros que le quebraba el corazón escucharlos, sabia que esos sonidos provenían de Daisuke, pero donde estaba el?…-tengo que salir…-era su única meta, Daisuke lo necesitaba lo sabia…-resiste…voy por ti…- siguió su camino guiado por aquellos dolorosos sonidos…-dios ayúdame a encontrar la salida, Daisuke, me necesita, _onegai, onegai_…

Rogaba mientras seguía caminando, aquella oscuridad era tal que no sabia si tenia los ojos cerrados, o abiertos, aquel sitio era muy extraño y la atmósfera que se percibía era tan pesada que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, pero no se rendiría continuaría hasta llegar a la salida…

- Dark Ayúdame…-Escuchaba la voz de Daisuke, aquella apagada y débil…

- Dai-chan!!!...-grito mientras corría y sin quererlo unas alas negras se extendían en su espalda…-_Nani_?...-le extraño al sentirlas pero las agito alejándolo del piso mientras emprendía vuelo, se sorprendió ya que Wiz no se encontraba en ese lugar, pero aun así era capaz de expandir sus alas…- son mías…-dijo mientras guiaba aquellas alas como sus propios brazos…-Daisuke resiste…resiste…

Las alas comenzaron a brillar al ser cubiertas por el viento tibio que tocaba sus plumas…-el sintió el cambio ya que ese brillo logro hacer lo que el no había podido hacer, alumbrar su camino…sonrió mientras seguía con su vuelo, no sabia donde dirigirse pero el sonido de aquellos sollozos lo guiaban en medio de aquel lugar tenebroso…

- Que es eso?...-llego a una enorme puerta de madera, cubierta de cadenas, candados y al parecer un potente hechizo la había cubierto, para impedirle ser abierta, pero a pesar de eso aquella puerta se encontraba abierta…-alas negras…-dijo en un susurro…-alas negras ha sido abierta, Hikari la a abierto…-el único capaz de abrir el portal seria un chico de la familia Hikari y el único que conocía era Satoshi Hiwatari, mejor conocido como Satoshi Hikari…-Que haz hecho…-la presencia de su otra mitad no se sentía, en aquellas tinieblas eso significaba que el había escapado…-oh! No DAISUKE!...-estando el ángel blanco libre su _aibou_ corría peligro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Que hice para merecer esto…que?...Dark por que no viniste a ayudarme…Dark por que?...-Daisuke fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras Satoshi seguía envistiéndolo con gran fuerza provocando en cada moviendo, mas heridas logrando hacer que la entrada del muchacho sangrara…

- Jajajaja, esta es mi venganza…esta es mi venganza…-comenzó a reír el chico mientras que sus ojos una vez azules cambiaban a unos amarillos malignos…-esta es mi venganza DAAAAARK!!!!!...-Una risa maligna se escucho resonar en aquella lluviosa noche…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puede ser…-el abuelo del pelirrojo estaba haciendo uno de sus tantos rituales, cuando el sello que tenia la pluma negra y blanca representando a los espíritus sellados comenzó a brillar, era una mala señal, y aquel que parecida un adorno cualquiera caía al piso y sus cristales se rompían dejando las plumas libres…-no puede ser…

- Padre que…o no…-la única mujer en la casa se extraño al escuchar el sonido, y corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se producía el ritual se extraño al ver las plumas en el piso…-esto es…

- No es bueno Emiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos habían iluminado su rostro haciéndolo despertar, no sabia donde se encontraba ni lo que había pasado, su mente estaba muy confusa, se levanto de su lugar con gran pesadez, apenas sus pies tocaron el frió suelo, se doblaron cayendo otra vez en su lugar, sentía un gran dolor en su espalda, precisamente en su entrada, se llevo una mano a la parte adolorida y sintió algo húmedo mojar su mano, miro lo que era y vio sangre…

Su mano comenzó a temblar, mientras que su mente le traía recuerdos de lo pasado y del por que se sentía tan adolorido, miro a su alrededor aterrorizado, pensaba que aun estaba en la casa del chico, pero no vio mas que paredes y botes conteniendo basura…estaba en un callejón, pero como había llegado…

- Satoshi-kun…

El peliceleste lo había llevado ahí, y de alguna forma lo había vestido y bañado podía sentir el aroma a jabón en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de el aun podía sentir el olor de Satoshi cubriéndolo, sentía su cuerpo sucio, se sentía muy débil, ni siquiera sabia en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba, no podía ponerse de pie, no podía pedir ayuda, su entrada sangraba tanto que parecía que se moría desangrado…

- Será lo mejor…-se acostó en el piso sintiendo gran dolor en su entrada…-deseo la muerte…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y un liquido rojo bajaba lentamente entre sus piernas manchando el piso…-lo deseo…

Pero la muerte que esperaba nunca llego y solo dolor existía en su cuerpo mucho dolor algo en su interior se seguía desgarrando lentamente…despertó por mas que lo intentara no podía dormir, no podía encontrar la muerte, acaso por lo que ocurrió ni dios lo quería?...

No lo sabia, pero tenia que encontrar ayuda rápido, no podía seguir con ese dolor tan fuerte en su interior…encontró una vara cerca y con ella logro ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban, parecía que en cualquier momento se doblarían haciéndolo caer…pero resistió supo que esa vara seria su ayuda para lograr llegar a un teléfono y pedir una ambulancia…

Las personas se le quedaban mirando preocupados por su estado ya que la sangre caía a su paso y sus ropas completamente destruidas y teñidas de aquel liquido carmesí parecían que el muchacho había tenido algún accidente, aunque nunca se imaginaban la oscura verdad que se escondía atrás de eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Dai-chan no vino a dormir a noche…-la cama del muchacho estaba intacta, Emiko estaba preocupada presentía que algo malo le había pasado a su pequeño…

- Daisuke es fuerte…-le dijo su padre dándole ánimos…-lo sabes, no se dejara vencer ante nada ni nadie…

- Pero padre tu lo viste, el ángel blanco esta libre…-le dijo ella con preocupación…

- Si lo se…-le dijo el abuelo cambiando su expresión a una mas seria…-pero también significa que Dark también esta libre…-Emiko miro a su padre no había pensando en ello…

Interrumpiendo la conversación el sonido del teléfono los alerto, pensando que era Daisuke ella se apresuro en contestar, nunca había dejado de ir a dormir sin avisar, aun cuando estuvo de novio con Riku nunca dejo de ir a dormir estaba preocupada por lo que le había sucedido…

- Casa de la familia Niwa…-contesto ella, se escuchaba preocupada…

- _Okaasan_…-una tenue voz recibió por respuesta, los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar algo grabe le pasaba a su hijo lo sabia…

- Dai-chan donde estas?...-le dijo con su voz quebrada…

- _Okaasan_, estoy bien…-le mintió aunque era inútil ella sabia que no estaba bien…

- Daisuke dime donde estas iré por ti…-el abuelo que pasaba cerca se dio cuenta de la preocupación en el rostro de su hija, algo muy grabe le había pasado a Daisuke…

- Estoy bien _Okaasan_, no me esperes pronto…

- DAI-CHAN _onegai_, dime donde estas…-Emiko estaba comenzándose a desesperar…

- Te quiero _Okaasan_…-con eso último la comunicación se corto dejando a una muy desesperada Emiko gritando el nombre de su hijo, pero no recibía su respuesta solo el auricular desconectado…

- Dai-chan…-luego comenzaba a llorar, algo grabe le paso a su hijo lo sabia y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Te quiero _Okaasan_…-repetía mientras colgaba había decido llamar a su madre, uso la única moneda que tenia para escuchar su voz y decirle que la amaba…quizás no se lo expreso como debía, pero no podía hablar mucho, sentía que la voz se le iba en cada palabra…-Dark por que no me ayudaste?...-

Murmuro al aire, cuando al salir de la cabina telefónica se desmayo, aunque antes que cayera al piso unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, un joven vestido como cualquier chico con su camisa sin mangas, pantalones jins tallados al cuerpo y una boina a medio lado que cubría su cabello, lo sostuvo para que no se lastimara arqueo sus cejas en preocupación, y se sintió culpable por no haber llegado antes a ayudarlo…

- _Gomen ne_ Daisuke…-le dijo mientras lo cargaba y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes extendía sus alas negras, y comenzaba a volar rumbo al hospital y la gente murmuraba…-"El ladrón fantasma ha vuelto"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzó a despertar no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni que era lo que había pasado con exactitud, miro un poco el lugar queriendo saber donde se encontraba paredes blancas, percibió sonidos y olores extraños seguramente estaba en un hospital pero quien lo había llevado ahí y por que?...

Se quiso incorporar pero un jalón en su brazo se lo impidió, miro que era y observo bolsas de suero y sangre atadas a su brazo…sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver aquel liquido rojo y comenzar a recordar lo que le había ocurrido…

- Daisuke?...-escucho una masculina voz, una que conocía muy bien, acaso estaba soñando, como no se había dado cuenta que alguien cuidaba de el…-Daisuke…-lo volvió a llamar esperando a que volteara y lo mirara…los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron a lo que dieron al verlo…-oh! Daisuke me tenias muy preocupado…

Lo abrazo sintió su calor, seguramente estaba soñando, ya que era imposible que en la realidad Dark estuviera ahí y menos separado de su cuerpo, si era un sueño cruel no quería despertarse…

- Dark…-murmuro mientras apoyaba su rostro en uno de los hombros del pelimorado, los ojos del ladrón lanzaron unas lagrimas en alegría, pensaba que su _aibou_ jamás despertaría los médicos no le daban esperanzas se alegraba de que ellos se hubieran equivocado…-pero como?...-Daisuke se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño, era real las sensaciones eran reales, la voz, el aroma…Dark era real, el ladrón se sentó en la cama y se separo del abrazo mirando a Daisuke mientras le sostenía una mano…

- Recuerdas la batalla en que quede sellado con Krad cierto?...-como no recordarlo si esa pesadilla la tenia tan presente como la vida misma…-en ese momento nuestras almas fueron separadas, por eso tu lograste salir y yo me quede, en ese instante ambos nos convertimos en entidades completamente diferentes e independientes, es por eso que estoy aquí…

- Por que?...-Daisuke lo miro curioso no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido solo breves imágenes…

- Tu me llamaste…-le dijo Dark mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Daisuke…-desesperadamente…-el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en impresión y los sucesos pasados comenzaron a materializarse en su mente…-comenzó a llorar…-Daisuke lo siento…-el ladrón abrazo nuevamente al pelirrojo se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado…- si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, quizás nada de esto habría ocurrió…

- No tuviste la culpa…-el pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y comenzó a llorar…

- Si tan solo hubiera logrado salir antes de alas negras tú no…

Los médicos habían sido explícitos el chico había sido violado era algo que quedaba claro para cualquiera, cosa que le dijeron a Dark sin dudar y el había sido el primer sospechoso, aunque al comparar los semen que aun existía en la entrada de Daisuke se dieron cuenta que el pelimorado no era el culpable, las investigaciones seguían, aunque Dark sabia que ellos nunca iban a encontrar al culpable ya que simplemente material genético de Krad no existía en ningún hospital, así que el único que podía detenerlo era el y nadie mas…

- Estas aquí y eso es lo único que me importa…-Daisuke lo abrazo con fuerza, miles de veces había soñado con ese momento, aunque todos sueños acaban en eso, siendo sueños que nunca se habían realidad…

- Voy a aniquilar al que te hizo esto Daisuke te lo juro mi querido _aibou_…-pensó Dark mientras lo abrazaba el calor del muchacho le era tan reconfortante le daba valor y fuerzas para cumplir con su promesa

El pequeño se fue quedando dormido aun estaba muy débil Dark lo sabia, lo recostó en su cama mientras lo veía dormir unos momentos, notando como algunos golpes comenzaban a tomar un color morado en su rostro, apretó sus puños con fuerza sabia quien le había hecho eso a su aibou y se lo haría pagar…

- Perdóname Daisuke…

Le dio un último vistazo al chico, luego abría la ventana de la habitación, y salio por ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer, pisos abajo cuando de pronto de su espalda se extendieron aquellas esplendorosas alas negras, que lo hicieron tomar altura y se alejo del lugar, en busca de aquel quien lastimo a la persona que más amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un lugar oscuro sin ningún un sistema de alumbrado eléctrico, solo unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban difícilmente por una pequeña ventana que quedaba en lo alto de una pared…unos ojos azules fueron divisándose, no sabia cuando tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo despierto, ni si ese era un sueño o era la realidad, su mente no computaba muy bien, cuando de pronto una puerta escucho abrirse y una voz lo alerto…

- Satoshi-sama…-le dijo una voz muy conocida para el, si visión era borrosa no podía verlo con claridad, su cuerpo le dolía en extremo por golpes que el le había dado tantas veces, intentándolo matar sin lograrlo…-pensé que nunca despertaría…-siembre esperaba que abriera sus ojos, le gustaba verlo sufrir…-como se siente?...-el estaba encadenado a la pared en sus pies y sus brazos tenía unos gruesos grilletes, su posición era bastante incomoda produciéndole un dolor tan fuerte en sus muñecas y tobillos que habría jurado que aquellos grilletes le estaban cortando la piel…

- Krad…-su voz era suave y débil aquel a quien llamo sonrió con malicia…

- _Ie_…-le dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus azulados cabellos y hacia que lo mirara, quizás la debilidad y el hecho de no llevar sus lentes no le daban una visión perfecta pero al tenerlo tan cerca le fue muy claro su rostro…abrió sus ojos asustado al ver que Krad, era el…tenia su mismo rostro…-soy Satoshi Hiwatari, no le da gusto?…-lo sujetaba tan fuerte que le saco un gemido de dolor…-_baka_…-lo soltó haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra la pared…-no sabe lo bien, que me ha ido desde que tengo su cuerpo…-abrió sus ojos nuevamente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo…-ya no seré Krad nunca mas ahora soy Satoshi Hiwatari…-una risa maligna acompaño sus palabras Satoshi se asusto por lo que dijo, aunque no tenían sentido, el estaba atado significaba que no estaba dentro de la habitación mental, entonces como se podría manifestar el rubio en el mundo mortal…-Aun no lo sabes?...

Se escucho un tronido de sus dedos y todo en la habitación comenzó a derretirse y desaparecer, cuando lo hizo por completo dejo ver que no se encontraban en ningún sótano, si no en la habitación mental del peliceleste, ahora entendía, por que a pesar de los golpes y la debilidad no moría, por mucho que lo deseara…

Por muy reales que fueran sus golpes y su debilidad todo aquello estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente y de lo único que servia era para que Krad se aprovechara y teniendo su espíritu tan débil podría tomar control de su cuerpo y manipularlo a su antojo…

- ¿Por qué?...-pregunto débilmente mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba a su "Doble"…

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?...-aquel se le acerco, aunque esta vez no lo tomo de sus cabellos y solo procuraba que lo viera a los ojos, aquellos dejaban de ser azules como los suyos y tomaron su característico tono amarillo…-usted me libero…-le dijo con mucho respeto, aunque en realidad alguien como el sentía todo menos respeto hacia su protegido…

- ¿He?...-lo miro confundido mientras sentía como tomaba su rostro con fuerza para que lo viera mas fijamente, haciendo que unas imágenes llegaran a su mente…aparto su vista de inmediato al recordarlo Krad sonrió sabia que esos recuerdos lo torturaban le encantaba hacerlo sufrir…

- Veo que ahora lo recuerda…

Le dijo con burla, era cierto el lo había liberado, recordó cuando bajo al sótano donde alas negras estaba cubierta por una sabana gris protegiendo su contenido, sin saber por que descubrió aquella y dejo ver la obra tan preciada de los Hikari, aquella que no había sido terminada pero a pesar de eso era tan poderosa como si estuviera completa, alguna fuerza dentro de si lo impulso a tocarla, aunque cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo se detuvo…sabia que si un Hikari tocaba aquella obra de arte, el mal sellado dentro de ella se liberaría…

- _Hazlo_…-escucho una voz tenue pero fue escuchada…-_hazlo y tus deseos serán cumplidos…_

Una imagen del rostro de Daisuke vio en sus recuerdos, y toco aquella obra, una luz segadora salio de ella, cubrió sus ojos pero aquella luz era muy fuerte dejando en claro que el dueño de aquella luz dentro de ella, ahora estaba libre…

- Hicimos un trato no lo recuerda?…-le pregunto Krad mientras hacia pasar su lengua por una de las mejillas de Satoshi…-usted me liberaba y yo le cumplía sus deseos…-abrió sus ojos al recordar a Daisuke…

- No lo…-No continuo al ver que Krad pasaba su lengua entre sus labios con mucha malicia…

- Por supuesto que si…era su deseo y yo cumplo con mi palabra…

- Maldi…-una bofetada callo sus palabras, un hilo de sangre no tardo en escurrirse pero eso no evito que lo siguiera viendo con odio…

- Es usted muy valiente…-le dijo con burla…le tomo de la barbilla y con su lengua saboreo la sangre de Satoshi, quizás aquello se estaba llevando acabo en su mente pero todo lo que pasaba para al chico era muy real, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia…todo era real…-lo hice por que usted así lo quería no es así?...-El peliceleste lo miraba con odio, con rencor como deseaba desatarse y poner sus manos en el cuello de Krad, acabar con el lentamente…-siempre estuvo enamorado del _aibou_ de Dark y nunca pudo confesárselo pero…-hizo ademanes con sus manos como para alabarse a si mismo…-pues yo cumplí sus sueños…-Satoshi lo miro confundido no quería aceptar lo que decía…-puede sentirse orgulloso Satoshi-sama, Daisuke Niwa _aibou_ de Dark ahora le pertenece, usted fue el primero que se aventuro en su piel, quien lo toco hasta hacerlo estremecer, quien lo penetro hasta hacerlo gritar…-puso una mirada llena de lujuria…-usted, usted…-le toco la entrepierna…el peliceleste le escupió en la cara..-usted se quedo con su virginidad y es así como me agradece…-otra bofetada le dejo caer en el rostro sacándole aun mas sangre…-no sabe cuanto lo disfrute, no sabe cuando goce al estar dentro de Niwa, no sabe…-su voz se torno mas sensual…-no puede saberlo usted estaba inconciente no lo vio…-le tomo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos…-se lo mostrare…lo comencé a tocar de esta forma…-le dijo mientras su mano tocaba la entrepierna del peliceleste…-y luego lo masturbe así…-Satoshi quería ahogar un gemido no quería hacerlo, no le gustaban esos toques pero su cuerpo no escuchaba a su mente y…-lo siente verdad? Lo disfruta…continuemos le mostrare como le hizo el amor a Niwa, como le robo su virginidad…

Le quito su ropa de una sola vez, cosa que no fue muy difícil ya que Satoshi solo llevaba unos pantalones s algo rotos, gastados y con manchas de sangre en ellos, al sentirse desnudo se sonrojo y mas al ver a Krad ahora trasformado en su forma real lo veía con tanta lujuria, que odio esa mirada esos ojos amarillos que lo acosaban y lo devoraban con la vista…

Se coloco tras de si, sintiendo como el masajeaba uno de sus glúteos se sonrojo a un mas al sentirlos separarse, hacia un intento por liberarse para que el no llevara acabo lo que se proponía pero…era inútil…

- HAAAAAG…-sin previo aviso una invasión en su entrada una gruesa, dura, y grande, rasgo su entrada sintió como un liquido caliente comenzaba a bajar por sus piernas seguramente era sangre…

- Así lo hice gritar a Niwa, usted también grita igual Satoshi-sama…-comenzó a envestir escuchaba gemidos de Krad, pero el solo podía sacar gemidos de dolor lo estaba matando por dentro lentamente…-vamos grite conmigo…-le dijo en medio del éxtasis…-vamos, así será mas delicioso…

Los sentidos de Satoshi se fueron debilitando tanto, que no tardo en desmayarse mientras que Krad aun seguía envistiéndolo de manera brutal haciendo que en cada moviendo su entrada se dañara y brotara aun mas sangre, Krad gozaba mientras el cuerpo de Satoshi era guiado por el moviendo de vaivén que el ángel blanco le obligaba hacer, ya que el dueño del cuerpo ya no estaba conciente…

A Krad no le importo su inconciencia y continuo con su tortura hasta que ya no pudo mas y su semilla fue derramada en el interior del chico una vez mas, no sabia ni cuando había pasado desde su primer orgasmo, pero era igual de placentero, la entrada de Satoshi en un principio estrecha y virgen ahora abierta y explorada por el, le daba el placer que vivió con Daisuke, aunque no tanto como el, ya que el pelirrojo su entrada era mucho mas estrecha y disfruto aun mas abrirse paso, pero a pesar de ello Satoshi también le era muy apetecible, siempre deseo poseer su cuerpo aunque nunca lo hizo ya que primero se tenia que vengar de Dark, pero ahora que ya se había vengado del ladrón fantasma arrebatándole la virginidad de quien amaba podía hacer lo mismo con quien el amaba…Satoshi…

El amor de que sentía Dark y el que sentía Krad era muy diferente ya que Dark amaba a Daisuke de una manera limpia y pura, mientras que Krad amaba a Satoshi pero de una manera pervertida y enferma…aunque era amor al fin y al acabo y ese amor había hecho que lastimara a la persona que supuestamente amaba, aunque para el eso era amar…

- Descanse Satoshi-sama…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ALEJATE DE MI!!!...-grito aterrado mientras que quien lo acompañaba lo miraba con preocupación…-_gomen_…-se disculpo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza queriendo normalizar sus recuerdos…-Dark…-volteo a un lado esperando ver al pelimorado aunque a quien vio fue a su madre…-_okaasan_…?- Dijo sorprendido no esperaba verla

- Dai-chan…-ella se acerco al muchacho y lo tomo de una de sus manos…-ya paso todo Dai-chan nadie te volverá hacer daño…-estaba llorando se había enterado que su hijo había sido violado, era un dolor muy grande para contenerlo…

- _Okaasan__gomen ne_…-le dijo el llorando también le dolía mucho ver a su madre llorar siendo ella tan fuerte por lo general…

- Dai-chan lo siento hijo…-ella se sentía culpable pensaba que si lo hubiera cuidado mejor, nada eso hubiera pasado…

- No fue tu culpa _okaasan_ fue mía me confié…-le dijo el apenado a pesar de todo el entrenamiento, aun no se acostumbraba a identificar a sus verdaderos amigos y enemigos…

- No te preocupes por eso…-le sonrió aun con unas lagrimas en sus ojos…-me alegra poder estar contigo Dai-chan…-le dijo mientras le apartaba unos mechones rojizos, luego de aquella llamada, había llegado a pensar que no lo vería nunca mas…

- No quise preocuparte _okaasan_ lo siento además Dark a estado…-el chico callo sus palabras seguramente eso había sido un sueño…-nada…-dijo mirando a otra parte…

- Dark ha vuelto Dai-chan

- Como lo supiste _okaasan_?...-le pregunto intrigado…ella solo sonrió con suavidad…

- Mi padre y yo siempre sabemos todo lo relacionado con Dark…-le acomodo un poco la sabana que lo cubría…

- Lo haz visto _okaasan_

- _Ie_ aun no…-dijo ella negando en ademán

- Pero estaba aquí hace un momento…-dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada…-se marcho…-seguramente, le doy asco…-pensó para si mismo mientras comenzaba a llorar y su madre lo tomaba en brazos para consolarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Dark iba llegando a la casa de quien le hizo daño al pelirrojo, no era difícil de saberlo, luego de escuchar su nombre tantas veces que Daisuke menciono aterrado mientras dormía. Sobre voló la mansión para luego aterrizar en el techo y ahí estaba la persona a quien buscaba, lo miraba con odio mientras el peliceleste tenia una expresión de goce al verlo…

- Comandante así que eras tu…-le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sabia que no era el verdadero Satoshi podía sentir la energía de Krad en todo su ser…-no seas cobarde Krad y muéstrame tu verdadera forma…-le ordeno sin quitarle la mirada…

- Acaso importa Dark?…-le dijo con burla, disfrutaba ver al ladrón molesto y ahora con ese toque de tristeza en sus violáceos ojos…

- Eres un cobarde por que le hiciste eso a Daisuke?…-le dijo quería indagar primero para ver a que se atenía…

- Por venganza…-le respondió sonriendo…-y no sabes cuando lo disfrute…-paso su lengua entre sus labios…-es delicioso ahora entiendo por que tu lo querías…

- CALLA…-esa expresión lo hizo enojar, Krad sonrió con maldad, eso era lo que deseaba sacar al ladrón de sus casillas, así podría vencerlo mas fácilmente…-Haaag rayos…-de un solo golpe lo mando al suelo, Krad se había hecho mas fuerte vencerlo no iba hacer fácil…

- Vamos Dark solo eso tienes para mi, tan rápido te rindes…bien entonces haré lo que quiera contigo…-le dio una patada en las costillas, haciendo que el ladrón cayera al piso por el dolor…-que débil te haz vuelto creo que separarte de tu _aibou_ no fue una muy buena idea no crees?…

Le dio un golpe con la bota en la espalda, el ladrón solo lanzo un gemido apagado de dolor tenia razón, sus movimientos eran mas lentos al parecer gastaba mucha mas energía al tener un cuerpo propio y como Krad seguía dentro de Satoshi eso le daba ventaja pero no se rendiría…

- Me pagaras el haberte atrevido a tocar a mi aibou…-con una de sus manos tomo el pie de Krad, con el que lo estaba golpeando el ángel solo sonrió…

- De eso estoy hablando, esto no será divertido si no luchas…

Una nueva pelea comenzó entre ambos Krad era mucho mas ágil y veloz que Dark y en muchas ocasiones no podía evitar sus ataques pero a pesar del dolor y las heridas estaba decidido a vengar a Daisuke aun si eso le costaba la vida, no le importaba ya que quizás el moriría pero se llevaría a Krad con el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto dentro del ángel Satoshi iba despertando sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y un dolor aun mas fuerte en su entrada, sabia lo que había pasado pero no le importaba…se incorporo dándose cuenta que estaba libre, seguramente Krad lo había soltado, creyendo que no despertaría en mucho tiempo… agradecía estar libre sin los grilletes que tanto le lastimaban miro sus manos y sus muñecas estaban completamente destrozadas hasta se le podía ver el hueso…unas lagrimas cayeron chocando contra ellas, la vida había sido muy cruel con el…

- Si tan solo el me hubiera dejado hacerlo aquella vez…-levanto la vista mientras recordaba aquel día que Daisuke lo detuvo cuando quiso morir y así acabar con Krad…-esto no habría sucedido…-sus heridas físicas no eran nada en comparación con la herida de su corazón, al saber que el le había hecho daño a la persona que mas amaba…-no tengo perdón…-apretó sus puños con fuerza…-pero ahora el no esta…-dijo con determinación…-le pondré fin a esto…

Decidido se mordió uno de sus pulgares, haciéndolo sangrar con la sangre haría el pentagrama que el conocía muy bien con esa figura podría darle fin a su vida llevándose a Krad con el, era lo único que le quedaba eliminar a ese ángel de una vez por todas…

- Solo espero que algún día me perdones Daisuke…-dijo mientras comenzaba hacer la figura, quizás el estaba débil y muy adolorido pero no le importaba su determinación le daba fuerzas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Este será tu fin Dark…- una espada atravesó el hombro del ladrón haciéndolo sangrar no se dio cuenta cuando fue saco el arma, lo único que sabia era que esta atravesaba su cuerpo…-no sabes como disfrute estar con tu _aibou_…-le dijo mientras le introducía mas profundo su espada…-lloro, grito, gimió deseo que le ayudaras pero tu no apareciste…-el ladrón tenia la mirada baja y sus cabellos no permitían ver sus ojos…-le fallaste…el confió en ti y le fallaste…-unas gotas de sangre que se escurrían de la barbilla del ladrón cayeron sobre los guantes blancos del ángel, eso lo hizo reír…-paso igual que aquella vez con Harada no te parece?…-le dijo recordándole el incidente con la abuela de las gemelas Harada…-también le fallaste, Dark mereces morir este es tu juicio final por fallarle a las personas que confiaban en ti…-justo cuando iba a terminar de atravesarlo con la espada Dark levanto una mano y la puso sobre la espada haciendo que de ella comenzara a escurrirse sangre por el filo…-vaya veo que aun tienes fuerzas…-le dijo con burla…-mejor para mi…

Disfrutaba verlo sufrir, Dark lo sabía aunque no quería mostrar dolor, pero no podía evitar una espada dentro de si, cortándole la respiración y la vida lentamente…

- No moriré…-Krad se sorprendió al sentir que la espada comenzaba a ceder…-no me rendiré…-intentaba introducirla pero Dark era mas fuerte no entendía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza…-se lo prometí a Daisuke, yo jamás rompo mi promesa…-le dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo Krad abrió sus ojos y noto como los violáceos de Dark quemaban como fuego estaba furioso…trago saliva nunca lo había visto así…-te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste MALDITO BASTARDO…-con eso ultimo logro hacer que la espada saliera por completo, dejando a Krad completamente desconcertado retrocedió un poco en toda su vida nunca había visto a Dark tan furioso…-acabare contigo, lenta y dolorosamente…-la herida en su hombro sangraba al igual que muchas otras de su cuerpo, pero eso no lo debilitaba…-te arrepentirás el haber tocado a Daisuke…-tomo la espada con su mano aquella estaba cubierta de sangre de su sangre…-PREPÁRATE…

- No puedes atacarme Dark, si lo haces Satoshi-sama morirá…-le dijo queriéndolo hacer reaccionar y recapacitar de su ataque, eso siempre había frenado al ángel negro pero no esta vez Dark solo cerro sus ojos…

- _Gomen_ Satoshi…-con eso ultimo atravesó el cuerpo del ángel su ropa blanca se tiño de rojo no creía que Dark el que siempre había obrado bien lo hubiera atacado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya casi esta listo...-mientras que Satoshi ya casi terminaba el pentagrama con unas cuantas líneas y símbolos mas, estaría completamente terminado…-ya esta…-exclamo cuando termino…-le pondré fin a esto… espero que algún día me perdones Daisuke…-con eso ultimo puso sus manos sobre la figura y esta brillo y su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse…-por fin he cumplido mi misión…- unas lagrimas volaron al iré, cuando sintió que la energía le faltaba y se desmayaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- DAAAARK…-le grito el ángel queriéndose quitar la espada, de su cuerpo cuando de pronto su mano atravesó aquella arma, aquella ya no era sólida y estaba dando paso a su forma espiritual…-como…-se sorprendió y luego su vientre donde estaba la espada comenzaba a brillar Dark sabia lo que eso significaba…

- Este es tu fin…

- DAAARK Que me hiciste…-le dijo preocupado al sentir que las energías se le iban…

- No fui yo…

- Satoshi-sama el…-abrió sus ojos en impresión…

- Así es Krad hasta siempre viejo amigo nos veremos en el infierno…-con eso ultimo una luz blanca cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Krad que al desaparecer se llevo con ella al ángel blanco…-hasta siempre viejo amigo…-y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la espada al caer al piso…-cumplí mi promesa Daisuke…-las alas negras que habían acompañado a Dark desde que salio de su encierro se desvanecieron…-siento el no poder estar mas contigo…-callo de rodillas en el piso…-hasta siempre Daisuke…-con eso ultimo se desmayo mientras que su sangre se escurría bajo su cuerpo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde aquel incidente y Daisuke ya estaba completamente recuperado, quizás aun tenia pesadillas en la noche pero las estaba superando, se había enterado de que Satoshi no había sido su atacante si no Krad, agradeció eso ya que no quería pensar que su amigo había sido quien lo había lastimado de esa forma…

- ¿Estas bien?...-había asistido al hospital ya que le darían de alta a un viejo amigo…

- Me tratas como un invalido…-le sonrió el aun llevaba unas vendas por su pasado incidente…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Casi te pierdo…-lo abrazo

- Haaag dios no tan fuerte…-se quejo la herida en su hombro aun no sanaba del todo…

- _Gomen_…-se sonrojo y se separo…

- Sabes me encanta cuando te sonrojas…-su risa sincera era lo mas hermoso que había visto jamás…

- _Arigato_ estoy feliz de estar contigo….Dark…

Le sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, ese día le darían de alta en el hospital, el pelimorado había tenido suerte ya que uno de los empleados de la mansión de Satoshi habían visto todo y gracias a que llamo a emergencias le pudieron salvar la vida, la espada no daño órganos vitales y se salvo de no morir desangrado…

- _Arigato_…-le dio un beso en su frente, quizás hacia unos días se habían confesado su amor, pero iría lento con Daisuke no quería obligarlo a nada después de todo el aun estaba sanando espiritualmente…

- Vamos, _okaasan_ te espera en casa…

- Nos espera Dai-chan…-le sonrió mientras caminaba ayudado por Daisuke el se sonrojaba ya que nunca le había dicho como su madre lo llamaba…

- _Ai Shiteru_ Dark…

Con eso ultimo salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa de los Niwa, teniendo fe de que ahora en adelante todo iba hacer diferente y podrían estar juntos ya que Dark tenia un cuerpo y por alguna razón se había quedando en su mundo Daisuke estaba muy feliz, lamentaba cada día el no ver nunca mas a Satoshi aunque a pesar de el ya no estuviera en la tierra siempre hablaba con el en sus pensamientos ya que nunca lo dejaría de considerar un amigo…

Quizás Krad tarde o temprano regresaría lográndose apropiar de algún otro miembro de la familia Hikari, aunque Dark sabia que para eso tendría que pasar mucho tiempo y por el momento podía disfrutar su vida alado de la persona que mas amaba.

Disfrutaron cada día, haciendo que su amor creciera aun más Daisuke supero por completo su primera experiencia y pudo entregarse a Dark por completo sellando así su unión eterna. Estando ahora seguros que nadie podría destruir su amor ya que este se había vuelto tan fuerte nada lo rompería…

Daisuke se convirtió en un famoso pintor, y su obra mas famosa era el retrato del ladrón fantasma, que a pesar de ser un ladrón aun buscado por la justicia tenia fama entre las mujeres y algunos hombres que lo seguían admirándolo regalándole a Daisuke la fama y el reconocimiento que se merecía…

Dark el se convirtió en escritor, relatando en sus obras su propia vida y aventuras con un toque de fantasía y misticismo, lográndole dar mucha fama entre las mujeres y hombres y reconocido por su arte literario, nunca mas el ladrón fantasma volvió a surcar los cielos. Aunque el pueblo sabia que algún día regresaría, aquel apuesto ladrón escurridizo para la policía, y eso seria cuando un nuevo chico naciera en la familia Niwa provocando así que la batalla entre el bien y el mal, volviera a repetirse una vez mas…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wiii! Lo termine mi primer fic de **DN Ángel** espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Bueno al menos nos distes un poco de vacaciones

DARK: Oigan a mi no me gusto, que patético me vi

KRAD: Tu siempre eres patético, no se de que asombras

HOLLY: Gotita…-bueno espero que les haya gustado y que manden muchos reviews

DARK: Bueno al menos así me darán algo de ánimos…

HOLLY: Esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
